True Thoughts
by Blue CrushSWAT Lover
Summary: Jim Steet's thoughts throughout the movie Please rr!


True Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction story ever!!!! I've been reading fanfics on fanfiction.net for a while now and I thought they were cool. Yeah I know my slang is a little out of date, but who cares. E-mail: bluecrushlover@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN S.W.A.T. NOR THE CHARATERS ASSOSIATED WITH THE MOVIE. S.W.A.T. AND EVERYTHING ASSIOSIATED WITH IT BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES AND COLUMBIA PICTURES. THANK YOU.  
  
Summary: While I was watching the movie for the tenth time, I thought of something and I couldn't get it out of my head. So, I wrote it down, cool huh? Well, what is it, you ask? Well throughout the movie there were scenes where Jim Street's true feelings weren't really expressed. So, I wrote this fanfic; it's basically what was going through his, well, what I thought was going through his head. So, I hope you like it, Dark Raven5 thought it rocked.  
  
True Thoughts  
Of Jim Street  
  
Chris Sanchez, he sounds like a good cop, and he did a damn good job taking down that guy. He's been rejected three times for S.W.A.T., wonder what was up Fuller's ass. Okay, Hondo must have the wrong room; okay he doesn't. Damn, that's Chris Sanchez.um damn.she's beautiful. No wonder Fuller hasn't let her on S.W.A.T. Wonder if she's got a boyfriend, or a husband. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S.W.A.T. training, wait till the guys meet their other new teammate; guess T.J. isn't the prettiest one here anymore. I'm gonna kill Boxer, that ass. Great, just made a complete ass of myself in front of her. Chris, she's definitely not your typical girl, far from it, now that's mine kinda girl. Okay, so she didn't take my hand, understandable, she has to do it herself; a self-made woman. Airplane? Okay, Fuller doesn't want us to be a S.W.A.T. Team. Too bad he's not one of the terrorists; could have been fun. We can do this, we're the best; no matter what that fucker Fuller throws at us. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, Sanchez has a kid, knew there was an obstacle, at least it's not a husband or boyfriend. Of course that means we can go out for drinks. Shit, Gamble, should have picked another bar; oh, great she's looking at him. God he can be an ass. He's coming over, SHIT!!!! Yeah, there's the Sanchez I know, she always has a good comeback, and a good one. I wonder how long she has that babysitter for; okay so she's not easy, guess I'm not getting laid tonight. She's inviting me to her kid's birthday party; tuber ware, okay, so she knows what a good joke is. I thought she was inviting me to her house for something else.okay so I'm really not getting laid. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Call Lara (Boxer's sister).I don't want to, she's just not for me; to tell the truth, I'm in love. I'm not falling in love, I'm in love, for the first time in my life, I'm truly in love. Sure I'd love to ask Sanchez out, but she's not gonna say yes. She's got a daughter, Eliza, she's a great kid and she's Sanchez's main responsibility. Sanchez and me could never be anything more than friends no matter how I feel about her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
God, Sanchez! She's been shot, why her? Why not me? She's got a kid who needs to see her mother! God, I have to see if she's alright, I want to run and make sure she'd alright.live. God, please let her be okay, that's all I'm asking. I've got to go after Gamble, that fucker, this is all his fault, I'll kill him!! Gamble's.he's.he's.dead.my partner, my friend. Sanchez! Is she alright? God, please let her be.Thank you God, she's okay, well, except for the bullet in her arm; she's alive. It's not that serious thank God! Thank You! Road trip? No matter what happens, she's still up for a road trip, now that's my kind of girl! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Okay, what do you think? Please r/r! Thanks! Luv you peeps already!!! 


End file.
